Family Bonds
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: Kitzume Kuoki is now part of the Host Club, and part of the family. And, after being through all the things she has with them, they wont wont to lose her. But if she doesn't tell them the truth, how are they supposed to get her back if she ever leaves. And we all know that everyone has their secrets. Formerly Dont hide from family. Rated T for the twins and their games. :P
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

 **So I am starting this story, and I will finish it! (Unlike a few of my other stories)**

 **SO this story will be about my OC Kitzume Kuoki fitting into the host club and everything.**

 **So I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count: 1877**

 _ **Italics**_ **= Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kitzume**

It was an ordinary day at the Host club. Tamaki was wooing the guests with all his princess talk, Haruhi was preparing some instant coffee, Honey was eating cake, being supervised by Mori, the twins were preforming their 'brotherly love' to their guests, and Kyoya was scribbling in his black book.

It was Hikaru who noticed her first. He nudged Kaoru and both Hitachiins watched the girl peek around the corner of the door. She had oak-coloured hair that reached the middle of her back and dusky green eyes that stared around curiously, and she was wearing the female Ouran uniform.

"Come in," Kaoru said, holding out an orange rose to the girl. Hikaru multiplied from behind him, "Don't stay out here, you'll get lonely," He said, and booth twins edged closer to the girl who glared at them and edged away.

Tamaki was the next to notice her. He went straight up to her and the twins, shoved them out of the way, and then held out a rose. "Welcome to the Host Club Princess," He said, pulling her closer.

The girl however pushed Tamaki away. The whole host club had gathered around now, except for Haruhi, who was now serving the guests their tea or instant coffee.

"Im just looking for Haruhi, Is she here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, she-" Tamaki started but then stopped abruptly as he realised what the girl had said. ' _Is_ _ **she**_ _here?"_

This girl knew Haruhi was a girl. The host club stared at her silently for a moment, and then suddenly, the twins ran at her, took one of her arms each and raced her out of the room.

The girl opened her eyes after being put down, to find she was now in a dark room, sitting at a desk with the host club surrounding her. Tamaki came forward and put his hands on the desk. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kitzume Kuoki" The girl said, looking a bit freaked out.

"How do you know Haruhi is a girl?" The twins asked, standing either side of Kitzume.

"Uh, I took the entrance exam with Haruhi, and she was definitely a girl, but when we both made it in, we got separated into different classes."

"Why are you here to see Haru-chan?" Honey asked

"A few days ago, I heard some girls talking about Haruhi in the Host club and how **he** was "So cute" so I came here to see why they were talking about her as if she were a boy," Kitzume said rapidly.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here, the guests are waiting," Haruhi said as she opened the door and looked in.

"Haruhi!" Kitzume said, getting up and running over to her. "Oh, Hey Kitty, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"I was wondering… Are you pretending to be a boy?"

"Yeah, just to pay back an 8 000000 Yen debt to the club" Haruhi answered quickly. Kitzume looked shocked. "8 000000 Yen?..." _These damn rich people_.

"Alright then, that's what I wanted to know, I'll leave you to your guests." She said, walking towards the door. "Wait!" Tamaki cried out, and Kitzume turned back around. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about Haruhi being a girl," he said. Kitzume nodded then walked out the door, leaving the host club to their guests.

"Well, while we're all here, I'd just like to say that those promotional merchandise booklets of each club member aren't selling so well," Kyoya said, turning the topic to money.

"Oh really?" Hikaru said, and Kaoru followed up with "why?"

"Well most of the photos were just blurred amateur pictures," Kyoya answered.

"Hmm, guess that means no extra money for the club," Tamaki murmured.

 **Twins P.O.V**

Class was always boring. The teacher blathered on and on to some unfortunate soul at the front of the room, and the twins sat at their window at the back.

There was nothing to do much in class except for stare out the window and wait until class finished.

"Look Kaoru," Hikaru said, pointing out the window to the maze.

"Hey, its that Kitzume girl" Kaoru said, following Hikaru's gaze.

Kitzume was taking photos of the different colored roses in the maze. She was at the Gazebo at the moment, and trying to climb a tree to take photos from up there.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"Always," Hikaru replied, smirking.

 **Kitzume's P.O.V**

I scaled the tree easily, and then pointed my camera looking down into the gazebo, and the roses around it. As I pushed the button halfway down, making the frame come into focus, two voices shouted out, "HEY KITZUME" and startled me almost out of the tree.

I jumped down and saw the twins from the Host Club. _What were their names again? It was Hikaru and Kaoru wasn't it. I wonder which one is which?_

"You guys almost made me fall out of the tree! You startled me!" I fumed at them. I needed these flower photos done for the florist down the road from my house. He had promised me 50 Yen for them.

"Your taking photos? Let us see," Hikaru said, and swiftly grabbed the camera out of my hands and he and Kaoru crowded over it, scanning the photos.

"Hey don't break that! It's the only one I have!" I cried, trying to snatch my camera back. The twins kept moving out of my reach though.

"Hey this is really good Kitty!" Kaoru said, and Hikaru nodded along with him. "Thanks and don't call me that," I said still trying to get my camera back.

"Its settled then, come to the club this afternoon," The brothers said in unison

"What, why?" I said, making a last grab for my camera. I almost got it, but the twins pulled away.

"Uh uh uh, you can have your camera back if you come to the club," They both said the walked away out of the maze.

"Wait, you can't take my camera! THAT'S STEALING!" I yelled after them, but they were either too far away already, or they chose to ignore me.

I had only known them for a day, and already they were annoying me.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"See Kyoya, the pictures are great, if she takes them of us, it will make great material for the promotional booklets!" The twins told Kyoya, who was looking pretty convinced.

Tamaki was marvelling over the roses in the pictures, and he was off in his own sparkly world. The rest of the club members were waiting for the club to open, and glancing at the pictures.

They heard the door squeak open, and Kitzume came in to face the whole host club staring at her. "Kitty, hey!" Haruhi said. "Sorry about the twins, you'll get used to them."

"Im just here to get my camera back, then I wont ever have to step foot in this place again," Kitzume said. She walked over to Kyoya and pulled the camera out of his grasp, the started to head back out.

"Actually," Kyoya said, making Kitzume stop in her tracks and turn back around to face him. "We were thinking that you could take photos of the hosts for our promotional material booklets," Kyoya continued.

He made it sound as if the fact that Kitty was going to do this was already determined, but…

"Sorry but im just a bit busy at the moment, so no can do," She said.

"You would get a percentage of the profit of course," Kyoya continued, typing away on a calculator he pulled out of who knows where.

Kitzume seemed to be considering it. _I do need the money, and at least Haruhi would be there. Plus I like taking photos…_ she thought. Oh God would she regret this later.

"Fine," Kitty grumbled. Ah well, at least she would make some new friends. She didn't have many of those yet.

"HOORAY!" The host club exclaimed. Well not Kyoya, who was still using the calculator, and not Mori either. _If fact, I don't think I had heard Mori say anything,_ Kitty thought.

May as well give this Host club a try.

 **Kitzume's P.O.V**

The next day, I walked through the doors the host club was in full swing. Kyoya came up to me, "All you need to do is take photos of the club members doing what they usually do, but make them look professional," he said, then walked away.

 _He's a bit bossy. He'd make a great businessman,_ I thought. I took out my camera and moved over to Tamaki. He was pulling the girls close and whispering in their ears.

The only words I could catch were "my princess" but whatever else he said seemed to work, as the girls squealed _loudly_. I raised my camera and took a few photos of Tamaki with the girls as they sighed dreamily when Tamaki flicked his hair.

I rolled my eyes as the girls fainted. _Over-react much?_

Then a blur rocketed towards me and glomped me. "Kit-Chan, you came!" Honey giggled at me. Even though I knew he was older than I was, he was really adorable.

Then Honey jumped off me and landed on Mori, who was standing in front of me holding Honey's Usa-Chan. I took a photo of that, and one of Honey eating cake with his eyes full of sparkles.

I pointed my camera at Mori, and took some pictures of him being stoic. They were a bit plain but they looked great. I took photos of Kyoya, writing something or other in that black book of his. His eyes glinted through his glasses.

I walked over to Haruhi, interested to see what 'he' does. As I watched Haruhi tell the story of her mother's death, I could tell she was a natural at this.

The girls almost glomped Haruhi, saying "its ok" and "you poor thing" their eyes glistening. I took a lot of photos of Haruhi, though only a few came out where she really looked like a male.

The twins were next, so I went up to their table, and then I kind of regretted it. Hikaru and Kaoru were pulling each other close together. "Hikaru, you embarrassed me in front of our guests," Kaoru said. "Im sorry Kaoru," Hikaru said.

The girls squealed and giggled, and I had to admit, the brotherly love thing was pretty sweet. I took a quick picture of the brothers in their hugging position.

 _Well that was everyone_ I thought as I sat down and scanned through the photos, and all the people in them. _They were all really nice. The host club wasn't that bad after all._

 **Voilà! First chapter done hooray!**

 **Im going to try my best to finish this story,**

 **So stick around, even though sometimes it may take me a while to update…**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Haruhi

I sighed, taking a photo of a tea set as I stared at it. I had been at the host club for one week, and all they seemed to do was cosplay and entertain their guests.

Plus my camera was almost full with photos of the hosts. Which would probably be very creepy to my brother if he saw them.

I was so bored. Where were all the stories Haruhi told me about helping other people with weird problems, or going on vacation? Why did all the weirdness have to stop now?

 _I am so bored._

I was hoping something would happen soon. I looked over at the twins sitting at the next table over with their guests. They were playing the "which one was Hikaru game."

I don't think I knew the difference just yet. Kaoru had a softer voice then Hikaru, but it was hard to tell when they spoke in unison. Oh well, im sure I'll tell them apart in time.

In the break between guest appointments, the club was talking about something. Probably something to do with the fact that Haruhi wasn't at school today.

I had the feeling I should know where she was. This day felt familiar, but I couldn't tell why. _Oh well, if it was really important I'd remember._

I got up and walked over to the hosts. I handed my camera over to Kyoya. "Here are the photos from the past week, I hope they're alright," I said, and Kyoya nodded and started looking through them.

"Hey Kit-chan, do you know where Haru-chan is today?" Honey asked me, and I could almost see the little flowers coming off him. "Yeah," said Tamaki, coming over and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Where is my precious daughter?" He said. _Daughter? Really?..._ I thought confused. "No sorry, I don't know where she is," I told him, and then stepped away so he fell flat on his face.

"Mama! Where could my precious daughter be!" Tamaki cried. At the present moment, I knew I should be worried about the fact that Tamaki was calling Haruhi his daughter, and Kyoya "mama" but the word mama struck a cord in me.

 _Oh…_ "Oops," I mumbled out loud. Eyes turned my way. "What?" The twins said in unison. "Uh sorry guys, but I have to go, so see you later," I said edging closer and closer to the door, the turning and powerwalking out.

* * *

 **Hikaru P.O.V**

"Where are you going?!" Kaoru and I called out to Kitty. She threw an answer back, but we were to far away to hear it properly. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Yeah what does oops mean?" Kaoru followed up. "Well" Kyoya said. "I might be wrong, but I think today is Haruhi's mothers death anniversary. I suspect Kitzume knew and only remembered just then," He said.

Silence. "Oops indeed," my twin and I said. "WHAT?" Tamaki screamed. "MY POOR HARUHI!" He said totally flipping out. Tono takes it a bit to far sometimes.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki ordered calming down. Find out where her mother is buried! We must honour the wonderful woman that raised our Haruhi!" He said.

* * *

 **Kitzume's P.O.V**

"Ah, there's the graveyard," I said to myself as I pounded towards the gates. I wanted to get there before Haruhi left. She took me here soon after we met, but I wasn't sure if I could remember where exactly the grave was.

It turns out; the grave wasn't too far away from where I was standing now, although I only recognized it because Haruhi was sitting beside it.

I moved over to her and sat down next to her. Her eyes were puffy and tears were silently rolling down her cheeks, and they were closed now, so she hadn't noticed I had arrived.

I decided not to disturb her for a while, and just sat there next to her. I looked at the grave.

 _Here lies Kotoko Fujioka_

 _Loving Wife and Mother_

 _She will be missed_

"Kitty," Said Haruhi. I turned to her she had opened her eyes. They were red from crying, although she seemed to be controlling it now.

I didn't really know what to say. "Are you alright," Sounds heartless, obviously she wasn't alright.

I decided to opt out of talking, and just wrapped my arms around her. I think she was expecting me to say something, because she faltered for a second and looked a bit surprised.

But then she hugged me back. I could feel her start to cry again, and she gripped me tighter. A funny fact about Haruhi, she prefers to cry silently, instead of wailing.

Anyway, I was glad she trusted me enough to let her feelings out. Haruhi was often closed off, but less so after meeting the host club.

"I'll be right back," I told her, standing up and racing away. I went back to the front gates, where many rosebushes were growing. I picked one of each colour. A red one, a purple one, a yellow one, a dark blue one, an Orange one, a light blue one, a pink one and a green one.

I clutched them together in one hand, making sure to keep my fingers clear of thorns and I ran back to Haruhi. There were already lots of flowers on Kotoko's grave, but adding my own wouldn't hurt.

I placed the roses on the grave. Haruhi smiled at me and I gripped her hand. "Haruhi?" I heard Tamaki's voice sound from behind us.

He and all the other hosts were also behind us. Tamaki bent down next to Haruhi and hugged her. Then one by one the other hosts did the same until they all formed one big group hug around Haruhi.

Haruhi looked a little uncomfortable, but genuinely happy, and almost seemed to be tearing up again. "Thanks guys," She said, and I couldn't help but join in the hug as well. _Aww this is nice_ I thought.

On the way back to school to pick up our bags, I was walking behind everyone. Tamaki and Haruhi were talking, Kyoya was writing in his book, surprisingly missing all objects, despite having his head down.

Honey was on Mori's back, and the twins were…

"Hey Kitty!" The twins said, popping up either side of me. "Hi," I said nonchalantly.

"We were wondering," Kaoru started. "How long have you known Haruhi? How did you know today was her mothers death anniversary?" Hikaru finished.

"For little more than a year. I transferred to Ouran Academy at the start of high school, and Haruhi and I took the entrance exams together. We became friends, but we were separated into different classes so we saw less of each other," I said, kind of rushing through the sentence.

"Heh," They said, pretty satisfied with that answer. "Where'd you transfer from?" Kaoru asked. "Lobelia Girls Academy, " I said.

I swear if the twins had something to drink they would have spat it out in shock. "W-what?" Kaoru stuttered. "Why did you leave?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"I didn't like the way it worked, so I transferred," I said confused. Kaoru sighed in relief, and Hikaru nodded. "Wise choice," He said.

 _It was the right choice_ I thought happily.

* * *

 **And chapter two done!**

 **This is like the first time I have finished two chapters in under a week!** **Yay!**

 **By the way, if you want to see a drawing of Kitzume go here:**

 **tanzaniteblue . deviantart art / OHSHC – OC – Kitzume – 577700495**

 **IMPORTANT: Don't forget to remove the spaces in the link.**

 **Anyway I hope you like chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tamaki

"I'm going to go food shopping!" I called out to my brother. He was 24 and at the moment, sitting in his study. He made a noise that I took as an ok, and shutting the door behind me, I walked out of our small flat.

Lucky the shopping centre was close to where I lived. I was athletic sure, but I was never great at walking long distances. _Or running them._ I thought, as I watched the usual marathoners run past.

As I passed the florist, I remembered I needed to drop those photos into the owner. I went inside at handed the photos to the man at the desk. "Here are the photos that you wanted," I said, smiling at him.

"Ah yes, thank you Miss Kitzume, these are great," the man said, and I waved at him as I left the small flower shop.

I entered the shopping centre after dropping off photos to the florist and headed straight for the food market. I walked around pulling items off the shelves and checking a list I had made to see if I had forgotten anything.

I looked at some caramel chocolates on a shelf and quickly added that to the bag. I loved sweet things almost as much as Honey. Almost.

I also got some instant coffee, not just for me but also for my brother. He basically lived on the stuff, as he had to stay up so late for his work.

I bought all the food and walked out on my boring shopping adventures. At the particular Mall I was in, the pet sho happened to be right outside the food markets.

I loved animals, and I had nothing fun to do for the rest of the day, so I decided to stop and have a look at all the interesting animals.

I left my bags of food just inside the door, so I could still see them, then moved further into the store. I looked into a glass tank and watched all the multi-coloured fish swimming around.

I moved to the little dog pen next to the fish tanks and watched 3 little fluffy puppies rolling around. One was black and white, one was brown, and one was fully white.

They looked cute as they tumbled around together. Then I heard a small laugh, which I somehow found familiar. _Is that…_

I walked around a corner full of pet toys, and found that the laugh came from the person I thought it was. Tamaki was sitting in the kitten pen and 5 little kittens were trying to climb up him.

"Tamaki, what are you doing in a 'commoners' super market?" I asked him, generally confused about the fact that the person I last expected to be here, was here.

"Ah Kitty, hi!" Tamaki said. "Look at these adorable things!" He said gesturing to the cats and ignoring my question. I carefully opened the gate, making sure none of the kittens got out as I stepping inside the pen.

"Seriously Tono, why are you here?" I asked, patting a ginger cat that had come up to me. "This happens to be the same shop I got my dog Antoinette from, and I came back here to get some toys for her," he said. _He has a dog?_

I nodded and picked up the ginger cat, and it purred at me. "I didn't know you had a dog," I said, intrigued. Tamaki laughed softly again as one white kitten succeeded in climbing up the front of Tamaki's shirt, licking his face.

"Yes, I actually really like animals," He said as he gently unlatched the white cat's claws from his shirt, and brought it down to his lap so he could stroke it.

"But who couldn't love these bundles of fur!" He said petting the white kitten, with shining eyes. I nodded, smiling in agreement as the ginger kitten vaulted out of my lap and started chasing a grey one around, mewling cutely.

"Do you have any pets Kitty?" Tono asked me. "Yeah, I have a black kitten with a white belly and tail tip," I said. "She was a newborn stray whose mother had been run over, so I kept her."

Tamaki - who usually overreacted like this – was brimming with tears at the story. I looked at him blankly; it wasn't like animals weren't abandoned all the time.

"How tragic for the poor cat! What's its name?" He asked. "Naoki, or Nao," I said. "And your pet? Antoinette right?"

Tono nodded. "You know I bought her here when we all went out to look around, and we lost Kyoya, but Haruhi ended up finding him," He said brightly.

… "You lost Kyoya?"

"Yeah," Tamaki said, rubbing his neck, "Long story."

"Well I didn't know you liked animals this much," I said approvingly. I stood up and picked ball on a thick rope off the toy rack. "Here, most dogs would like this," I said, tossing it to Tono.

"You can throw it and play tug-of-war with it," I said. I used to walk dogs when we needed more money. "Thanks!" Tamaki said. "I better get going, see you," I said, picking a soft windup mouse of the rack for Nao.

Tamaki waved goodbye as I picked up my shopping bags and walked out of the Shopping Centre.

* * *

Back at home, I unpacked all the food and put it away. I then made some instant coffee and took it to my brother's study (aka his room).

"Here," I said and handed him the coffee mug, and he smiled his thanks to me. I walked into my room, and opened the window to find Nao sitting on the windowsill. It was her favourite spot.

She jumped through the window, and I wound up the mouse I bought for her, and watched her tumble around chasing it. She disappeared under my bed after the mouse, her black fur fading into the shadows.

* * *

 **I know that Tamaki really likes animals, so this chapter was a very fluffy thing to write. I hope you like it though!**


End file.
